Inputting technologies for determining a user's gesture and inputting a command and data that are associated with the determined gesture have been known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses, for example, an input apparatus that analyzes an imaged image of an operator and allows the operator to input, to a device, information expressed by a hand motion of the operator. This input apparatus is capable of detecting and recognizing a circular trajectory motion of a hand.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses an apparatus and a method that allow input based on a hand motion and the like of a user.